


I must go seek some dewdrops here

by littledust



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-26
Updated: 2006-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ophelia and Horatio have their own ways of waiting for Hamlet's return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I must go seek some dewdrops here

The rain had not stopped for days; it seemed as if it would never stop. Horatio counted his boots fortunate as he slogged through what seemed like league upon league of mud. They had sent him, as usual, to find the poor mad maid Ophelia, as if his experiences with the Prince Hamlet had made him some sort of expert at confronting lunacy.

There was much of him in her, however. It was there in the lines of grief her face carried, in the grace with which she moved, in the otherworldly quality of her eyes. He always knew where to find her, and found her now under a particular tree, dress soaked and clinging. She had grown thin and streaked with tears.

"A dance would do nicely," she said, a greeting of sorts.

"A dance indoors, perhaps."

She threw her arms around his neck, laughing and weeping in the same breath, pressed a cold wet kiss to his cheek. Horatio pulled his cloak about them both and felt her shiver.

"I can almost see my sweet prince," she murmured. "He is just beyond."

"Beyond," Horatio agreed.


End file.
